


Mean Girls

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky is sweet, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Name-Calling, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, full-figured reader, plus size reader, skinny bitches trying to bring you down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: You thought you had left the mean girl clique in high school. Turns out, they’re not the only one whose attention you hold.





	Mean Girls

“Talking to her would probably help,” Steve teased his best friend.

Bucky was standing at the railing, forearms pressed into it, one foot kicked over the other, looking at the team of people below, a flurry of activity as deadlines were approaching, as some had already passed, leaving a handful of people frazzled and literally pulling at their hair, but that wasn’t what… who held the super soldier’s attention. It was the one person that remained calm amidst the chaos.

You had become an intern at the Avengers compound - okay, you were Tony Stark’s intern - a year ago, and Bucky hadn’t been able to look away since. You weren’t like other women; you weren’t superficial, didn’t obsess about the way you looked or wear an obscene amount of makeup, you cared about your job, making Tony happy.

So why hadn’t Bucky said more than ten words to you in that time?

“I’ve tried that, punk,” Bucky murmured, fingers wringing together. “She’s just…”

“A little young for you,” Steve continued to tease. “Come on, man. You like her.”

Bucky let out a huff through his nose. “I don’t even know her.”

“And yet,” Steve sighed, hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “you can’t take your eyes off her.”

“Yeah,” was all he said, and Steve left it at that.

* * *

You weren’t blind, you knew why they brought you on as Tony’s intern; you didn’t look like the rest of the women employed by S.H.I.E.L.D., and you were okay with that. You were what many called plus size, big boned, full figured; you had so many curves that if you were a road, you’d be considered dangerous to drive on, but you had long ago accepted the body you had been given. That didn’t mean you were oblivious to the way people talked about you, their words still stung, breathed life into the self-deprecating voice in the back of your mind.

God, you were bored. You had thought that being Tony’s intern would be exciting, adventurous, thrilling; but it was anything but that. You spent most of your days sitting at the desk outside his office, working on endless documents that varied from attending a ‘coming out party’ for the latest up-and-coming technological superstar, to a birthday party invitation from the President’s daughter.

With a groan, you pushed away from your desk and went for a walk through the compound, you could only deal with the mind-numbing drivel for so long. Your ID card was equipped with top level clearance - just one of the may perks working for Tony Stark came with -  and it got you into areas that most people would kill for.

You were rubbing your eyes as you rounded a corner, so you didn’t see who it was that you barrelled into. Strong arms were around your waist, preventing you from falling to your ass. Your head jerked back and you grabbed onto a wide set of shoulders.

“Shit, doll,” he ground out, his breath hot on your face. “You alright?”

You knew that voice, it was Bucky, the man that you had been secretly lusting over since your first day in Mr. Stark’s employ. You opened your eyes and it was as if the air was sucked from your lungs. Icy orbs flitted over your features, reading each micro-expression as they formed, determining if you were hurt in any way.

“I, uh, yeah,” you finally managed to utter.

His brows pulled together as he stood tall and loosened his grip. “You sure?”

You didn’t notice that your hands were shaking as they fell to your side. “Honestly? I’m more embarrassed than anything. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Then we’re both equally at fault,” he mused, and for a moment, you thought that maybe he’d stay and talk to you, but that moment was shattered when the phone in your pocket buzzed.

With your jaw clenched, you dislodged the phone and raised it to your ear. “Where are the files I asked for?”

“They’re on your desk, Mr. Stark,” you said through grinding teeth.

“I’ve looked on my desk, Miss Y/L/N,” Tony snapped. “I suggest you stop flirting and get your ass down here.”

You whirled around to find Tony standing by your desk, dark eyes drilling through you, and his finger urging you get down there as soon as possible. “On my way,” you mumbled.

“Sorry to bump into you and run,” you started to say as you turned, but there was nobody there. It was as if Bucky vanished into thin air. With a resigned sigh, you trudged back the way you had come, ignoring the stares and whispers of the people you passed.

* * *

Bucky was driving his fists deep into the punching bag, over and over again, imagining it was himself that he was punching. He felt so stupid for running away like a child, scared to talk to the girl he had a crush on, but that was exactly what he did. As soon as Y/N turned to lay eyes on her boss, Bucky seized the opportunity to get away without that moment of an awkward goodbye.

“Yeah, right,” he snarled, sweat dripping down his face. “Like it’s not fuckin’ awkward.”

“You talkin’ to yourself, old timer?” Steve joked as he came into the gym.

“Sometimes I need expert advice,” Bucky scoffed.

Steve watched his best friend pound away for several moments before asking, “How’s that working out for ya?”

With a grunt, Bucky sent his fist into the bag. “Fuckin’ fantastic.”

“You never could lie to me,” Steve noted, tossing a towel at his friend. “Does it have anything to do with Y/N?”

Bucky caught it in one hand and wiped it over his face and the back of his neck. “I ran into her today, literally,” he admitted with a roll of his eyes. “Managed to catch her before she landed on her ass, but…” his voice trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Did you at least talk to her?”

“She’s too modern for me, Steve,” Bucky shot back. “There’s no chance in hell for me.”

“You don’t know that,” Steve insisted.

Bucky didn’t say anything more, he just grabbed his bottle of water and stormed out, leaving Steve to clean up.

* * *

“Did you  _see_  the way she plowed into him?” Staci asked her best friend, her voice shrill.

“Thank goodness he’s a super soldier,” Theresa gasped. “She could have killed him.”

Yeah, they were talking about you, again. The two women reminded you of what it was like in high school, the skinny and popular girls talking viciously about those that were softer, near the bottom of the food chain. You held your breath and prayed that your body didn’t betray you by making a noise as you sat on the toilet, farthest stall down, the one meant for handicapped people because let’s face it, you couldn’t turn around in the narrow ones.

“Poor Bucky,” Staci cackled. “I’m surprised he was able to keep her from falling.”

Tears streamed down your face and you wiped at them furiously, hating the way a few simple words made you feel.

Theresa had to grab the sink to keep from falling as she laughed. “Jesus Christ, stop it. I can’t breathe.”

“Just imagine it,” Staci wheezed.

“But did you see his face when he ran away?” Traci barked. “He looked so fucking scared.”

It was becoming painfully clear that the two women you hated weren’t going to be leaving anytime soon. You pulled in one ragged breath, and another before finishing your business. You heard them clear their throats as the toilet flushed. They were staring at their perfect reflections, both applying a fresh coat of lip gloss as you approached the sink.

“Staci, Theresa,” you greeted with a forced smile as you washed your hands.

The two women both murmured your name before turning on their heels and strutting out of the bathroom. You turned off the water and dried your hands on a paper towel as you followed them, the door almost hitting you in the face. Staci and Theresa stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Bucky, his arms crossed, sitting on the edge of your desk, a scowl on his brow.

You just rolled your eyes at the women as you rounded them. “Some of us have work to do,” you muttered as you sat down.

Before Staci and Theresa could turn on the charm and start flirting with the super soldier, Bucky shook his head. “I wonder,” he mused, “if Tony knows exactly what kind of people he employs.”

Staci’s eyes went wide. “We were just joking around,” she tried to explain.

“Because I happen to know that bullying -”

“That’s not what happened,” Theresa interrupted.

Bucky glared at her as he continued, “ _Bullying_  is a one way ticket out the front door. Isn’t that right, Tony?”

You whirled around to see Tony standing there, back against the wall. “It sure is, Sergeant,” he answered coolly. “Ladies, do come in.” He gestured for them to enter his office.

They tried to argue, to say that they hadn’t meant for your feelings to get hurt, that they didn’t know you were in there, that it was all harmless fun, but Tony wasn’t having it. His eyes flashed in anger and he ordered them to go into his office. Once they slinked past, Tony dropped a hand to your shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

You waited until the door was closed before facing Bucky. “Is he  _really_ going to fire them?”

“Fuck, I hope so,” Bucky snarled.

“They don’t…” guilt made your heart catch. “They were just words,” you sighed heavily.

“I heard them, Y/N,” he murmured. “Those two are cruel and need to know that what they did, how they treated you, how they treat you everyday, is not okay.”

There was such kindness in his eyes that when you looked up at him it became difficult to breathe. “Why do you care so much?” The words were out of your mouth before your brain could tell you to stop, that it was a question that shouldn’t be asked.

Bucky smiled gently and it made butterflies form in your stomach. “Because I like you, Y/N. I like you a lot.”

Since you had already verbal vomited once, your brain decided to keep going. “Do you wanna go out with me?”

“Yeah,” he huffed happily. “I really do.”


End file.
